Encore une fois
by Miiiiel
Summary: Momoï est amoureuse de Kuroko. Mais c'est à Aomine qu'elle a offert sa virginité. Ça ne devait être qu'une fois... One-shot.


Disclaimer : les personnages de Kuroko no Basket appartiennent à leur auteur, Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

One shot court.

Lemon.

ooo **ENCORE UNE FOIS** ooo

Momoï Satsuki a le cœur qui s'affole, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sent les lèvres d'Aomine glisser sur sa peau. L'espace d'un instant, plus rien ne compte, il n'y a plus qu'elle, lui, et cette délicieuse sensation qui lui embrase le corps. Le désir charnel s'allume dans son esprit, tel un petit feu dont il suffit de souffler sur les braises pour le faire vivre à nouveau. Aomine a ce pouvoir-là.

Allongée sur son lit, Momoï s'offre sans retenue aux caresses de son meilleur ami. L'As de la Tôô la connaît désormais sur le bout des doigts. Ses gestes sont précis, millimétrés, destinés à rendre la jeune fille complètement ivre de désir. Et ça marche, comme à chaque fois.

La manager sent une chaleur vaporeuse se diffuser le long de son ventre. Elle ferme les yeux et savoure ce plaisir qu'elle se plaît à ressentir. Aomine a glissé ses doigts sous sa nuisette en satin d'un rose poudré pour la lui ôter. Elle se retrouve nue, délicate, alanguie, offerte. Il la regarde avec concupiscence, et cette appétence qu'elle lit dans le regard marine de son ami décuple la sienne.

La bouche du basketteur vient se poser sur l'un de ses seins au galbe si apprécié. Il le suçote avec adoration tandis que son jumeau se fait subtilement câliner avec douceur par les doigts masculins. Momoï sent le feu lui monter aux joues, sa respiration s'accélérer et son excitation augmenter d'un cran. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Pas encore. Elle veut prolonger l'instant, car elle sait qu'Aomine adore entendre ses lamentations.

Il délaisse sa poitrine généreuse et glisse une langue humide et chaude le long de son ventre plat, s'attardant sur la naissance de son nombril, mordillant par endroit la peau tendre de sa compagne qui soupire de bien-être.

« Dai-chan… »

Ça a été plus fort qu'elle… les mots se sont échappés. Elle l'entend ricaner.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Satsuki ! »

Elle s'humecte les lèvres, sa gorge est asséchée, un brasier interne l'enflamme de l'intérieur.

« Toi ! Je te veux toi ! »

Il plonge entre ses cuisses et goûte à son intimité. Momoï se cambre instinctivement, offrant à Aomine une soumission incontrôlée. Elle penche la tête en arrière, s'accroche au barreau de son lit, et souffle des mots érotiques pour encourager le basketteur à continuer son exquise attention.

« Encore… Dai-chan… Encore… »

La langue du jeune homme furète avec ferveur. A cette bouche aventureuse viennent s'ajouter deux doigts, lubrifiés de salive, qui explorent avec douceur l'entrée luisante de cyprine de la maîtresse des lieux. Cette dernière ondule du bassin, presque inconsciemment, elle se donne sans réfléchir, s'abandonne corps et âme.

Tout n'est que chaleur, volupté, possession, dévotion, emprise.

Momoï gémit le nom de son ami tout en soufflant exagérément par la bouche. Ses ongles égratignent gentiment le cuir chevelu bleuté du garçon quand elle sent monter au creux de son ventre les prémices de la jouissance. Ça monte en elle comme un volcan sur le point d'expulser sa lave. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressent. Un feu si ardent qui brûle tout sur son passage. Une montée en puissance qui lui donne le tournis pendant quelques secondes de pure extase.

Son cœur s'est emballé au rythme de son orgasme. Délicatement, elle repousse Aomine et roule sur le ventre. Encore essoufflée, elle penche néanmoins la tête sur son épaule, et accroche de ses yeux roses les prunelles bleues du garçon. Simplement vêtu d'un boxer, il se déshabille sous son regard enflammé. A-t-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il dégage en agissant ainsi ? Chacun de ses gestes est d'une tendresse sans égale. Personne au monde ne peut soupçonner que le brutal Aomine Daiki puisse se montrer aussi délicat, excepté Momoï Satsuki.

Il tend la main et attrape le préservatif posé sur la table de nuit de la jeune fille. Elle frissonne en le voyant appliqué le morceau de latex sur son sexe érigé. Le sourire qu'il lui adresse la fait frémir d'impatience.

« Embrasse-moi, Dai-chan… »

Il s'allonge avec douceur sur son dos. Son sexe venant buter contre le rebondi de ses fesses. Autant que sa souplesse le lui permet, Momoï tourne la tête vers Aomine, ce dernier entrouvre la bouche et sa langue pénètre entre les lèvres féminines qui l'aspirent, littéralement.

Ils s'embrassent passionnément, viscéralement. Pour les deux amis d'enfance, s'embrasser a toujours fait partie du jeu. Il n'y a que récemment qu'ils ont franchi le pas de l'acte charnel. C'était la première fois pour Momoï. Pas pour Aomine. Selon les désirs de la jeune fille, c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait perdre sa virginité… afin que, le jour où Kuroko l'accepterait enfin, elle puisse lui offrir le meilleur d'elle-même.

Ça ne devait être qu'une fois… une seule et unique fois. Mais ni Momoï ni Aomine n'ont cherché à combattre cette attraction sexuelle qui les pousse, indubitablement, à faire l'amour ensemble.

Parce qu'il y a de l'amour entre eux, Momoï en est convaincue. Elle n'est pas comme les autres filles aux yeux du basketteur… elle le sait… elle le sent… La façon dont il la traite en est la preuve formelle. C'est toujours vers elle qu'il revient. Toujours. Il n'embrasse jamais ses conquêtes d'un soir, Momoï est la seule à avoir goûté les lèvres de l'As. Ça la rend particulière, différente sur tous les points. Et elle a la chance de le connaître _réellement._ Il n'est pas cet animal sauvage assoiffé de victoire qu'il montre au public, il est bien plus que ça… Bestial, oui, viril aussi, et tout ceci le rend irrésistible. Momoï n'imaginait pas qu'il était possible de désirer un homme avec une telle intensité sexuelle, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Et pourtant, Aomine Daiki l'a rendue dépendante de sa personne. Elle veut le sentir venir en elle… aujourd'hui et à jamais.

A contrecœur, elle se sépare de la bouche de son compagnon quand elle le sent s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle-même. Momoï laisse son visage retomber dans le moelleux de son oreiller, étouffant par la même occasion les gémissements qui s'échappent de sa gorge.

Aomine se redresse et entame un puissant mouvement de va-et-vient, et Momoï se cramponne un peu plus fortement au barreau qui entoure son lit. Sa longue chevelure incarnadine oscille au gré des pénétrations vigoureuses du basketteur, dont les doigts s'égarent le long de la courbure naturelle de ses reins.

« Tu es si belle, Satsuki. »

A ce moment précis, l'émotion qui lui étreint le cœur couplé à la fougue de son amant manque de la faire jouir une seconde fois, bien trop rapidement.

A son tour, elle se redresse et glisse ses bras derrière le cou du garçon, son dos épousant parfaitement le torse finement musclé par la pratique intensive du sport. Momoï sent la langue taquine d'Aomine lui lécher sensuellement la naissance de sa gorge, une main venir cajoler sa poitrine galbée tandis que l'autre descend vers son intimité. Aomine est partout. Sur elle. En elle. Momoï n'arrive plus à aligner deux pensées rationnelles. Seul compte le plaisir qu'il lui offre et celui qu'il prend.

« Tu m'excites tellement ! »

Ce ne sont que des murmures à peine audibles, mais Momoï les entend parfaitement. Elle tourne légèrement la tête en souriant.

« Alors laisse-moi faire… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle se dégage de son étreinte et l'incite à s'allonger sur le dos. Docile, il se laisse faire, un sourire mutin égayant son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux. Ça aussi, Momoï en est certaine, il n'y a qu'à elle qu'il sourit ainsi.

Plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre du bassin du basketteur, elle glisse sur lui avec toute la sensualité qui lui est possible de donner. Égoïstement, elle adore cette position, pas seulement pour les sensations qu'elle offre, mais parce qu'elle ressent une certaine forme de fierté à pouvoir dominer le grand Aomine Daiki. Elle bouge lentement, afin de faire durer le plaisir. Il la laisse faire, profitant de ses courbes généreuses en la caressant avec amour. Elle contrôle tout. Il lui suffit d'accélérer légèrement ou de bouger plus en profondeur pour faire chavirer Aomine.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle aime cette position. Assise sur le bassin du sportif, elle peut le voir s'abandonner, et la jouissance qu'elle devine au fond de ses yeux si pénétrants la comble de bonheur.

Il est toujours silencieux quand il jouit, à peine un sifflement rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres. Pourtant, c'est bel et bien l'orgasme d'Aomine qui précipite celui de Momoï. Elle le sent se contracter, fermer légèrement les yeux pour apprécier la vague de plaisir qui lui envahit le corps alors qu'elle-même laisse échapper son plaisir par de petits cris étouffés.

A bout de souffle, elle s'effondre sur le torse de son amant, épuisée mais comblée par ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Les bras d'Aomine viennent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ajoutant une tendresse particulière à leur étreinte passionnée.

Momoï relève le menton et plonge dans le regard post-orgasmique d'Aomine. Elle lui adresse un sourire timide, laissant ses doigts courir le long de sa peau brune.

« Est-ce que tu veux dormir ici, ce soir ? »

Il semble réfléchir à la proposition. C'est tentant ! Sa montre indique deux heures et demie du matin, le réveil allait être dur à encaisser. Mais la raison l'emporte sur le désir.

« Je ne crois pas que ton père appréciera de me trouver dans ton lit.

\- Vu comme il est parti, il va cuver son vin au moins jusqu'à midi. On sera partis bien avant qu'il ne se réveille.

\- Je sais pas… Faut que je dorme un peu… On joue contre Kaijo, demain.

\- Je t'ai proposé de dormir, pas de faire une nuit blanche.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais pouvoir me reposer avec toi à mes côtés ? Impossible ! »

Il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de se relever et ramasser ses affaires.

Momoï s'enroule dans son drap et le regarde d'un air rêveur. Avant de coucher avec lui, elle n'avait jamais prêté attention au physique d'Aomine. Il est beau, ça tout le monde le sait, mais au-delà de sa beauté, se cache avant tout un charisme dont l'aura indomptable force l'admiration. Avant, il n'y avait que Kuroko pour trouver grâce à ses yeux. Elle n'a jamais envisagé d'ouvrir son cœur à un autre garçon que lui. Alors, comment Aomine peut-il provoquer un tel désir en elle ? Elle le côtoie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils sont amis, et leur amitié est un don précieux que Momoï ne tient pas à perdre. Mais comment nier cette sensation délicieuse qui lui dévore les sens quand il la regarde ? Cette impression de mourir et renaître quand il la touche, l'embrasse ?

Un seul petit sourire de la part de l'As et la manager sent son cœur battre la chamade. Dans ses bras, Momoï a appris à tout oublier… même le garçon fantôme qui, croyait-elle, était l'élu de son cœur.

« Tu sais que tu deviens de plus en plus douée ? Encore un peu, et Tetsu ne pourra pas te résister. »

La manager sent une vive émotion lui étreindre la gorge. Elle sait qu'il n'a pas dit ça méchamment, bien au contraire, mais ses paroles la blessent sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Conscient du trouble de son amie, Aomine s'empresse de répliquer :

« Euh, c'était un compliment, hein ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là… »

Il s'apprête à enfiler ses baskets, Momoï délaisse son drap, se rapproche de lui et l'enlace avec amour.

« Reste ici ce soir… s'il te plaît, Dai-chan.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir, fait-il en lorgnant avec envie sur le corps nu de la jeune fille.

\- J'ai menti… j'ai encore envie de toi…

Joignant le geste à la parole, la manager glisse sa main le long de l'entre-jambe de son compagnon. Ils se fixent avec envie, car aucun des deux n'est rassasié. Ils ne le sont jamais totalement… Mais Aomine choisit de jouer la carte du sérieux pour ce soir.

\- Une autre fois, Satsuki, là il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Il se relève et s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre. Pas question de passer par la porte et risquer de croiser le paternel totalement psychotique de son amie d'enfance. C'est une habitude qu'il a pris : venir et repartir par le toit.

Il se retourne pour saluer Momoï, mais la vision du corps nu de sa meilleure amie qui se rapproche de lui, lui ôte les mots de la bouche.

« Tu cherches les embrouilles ou quoi ? Grogne-t-il. Arrête de m'allumer où il va t'arriver des bricoles.

\- Chiche !

\- Tu sais que t'es bandante et que tu m'excites à mort, alors arrête d'en profiter.

\- Toi, tu peux en profiter. Allez, reste… pour cette nuit… juste pour cette nuit. »

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. La langue d'Aomine s'enroule aussitôt autour de la sienne, jouant l'une avec l'autre comme elles savent si bien le faire. Mais le garçon rompt le contact avant de ne plus pouvoir maîtriser le désir qu'il sent renaître au fond de lui. Et la déception qu'il lit dans le regard embué de désir de sa meilleure amie manque de le faire craquer. S'il s'écoutait, il la prendrait à même le sol, brutalement, comme n'importe quelle amante d'un soir. Mais Momoï n'est pas n'importe qui. Jamais il ne la traitera comme il traite les autres filles.

« Tu en reveux, Satsuki ? Je t'en redonnerai… autant que tu voudras… comme il te plaira… tu me supplieras de recommencer… encore et encore… et je me ferai un plaisir de te combler. En attendant… »

Il rapproche sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« Caresse-toi en pensant à moi ! »

A nouveau, Momoï sent ses joues s'enflammer. De simples mots, et Aomine provoque en elle une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable. C'est presque un ordre qu'il lui donne… un ordre qu'elle va se faire un plaisir d'exaucer…

Un baiser puis un sourire, et il enjambe la fenêtre pour passer sur le toit.

« On se voit demain au lycée. Bonne nuit, Satsuki ! »

\- Bonne nuit, Dai-chan.

\- Tu sais… Tetsu a vraiment beaucoup de chance.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il a ton amour. Et si cet abruti ne se décide pas à ouvrir les yeux, un jour, il s'en mordra les doigts. »

Elle n'a pas le temps de répliquer, Aomine vient de sauter.

Une fois seule, elle s'effondre sur son lit, le cœur meurtrit par l'absence du basketteur. L'odeur entêtante emprunte de virilité qu'il a laissé derrière lui plonge la jeune fille dans un sentiment de mal-être. C'est plus fort qu'elle, la solitude lui pèse sur le cœur. Aomine a fait naître en elle des sentiments auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas…

L'épiderme de Momoï se contracte tandis que ses doigts glissent spontanément le long de son ventre. Est-ce ce sentiment étrange qu'on appelle « Amour » ? Cette sensation indescriptible qui se comble par l'unique présence de l'être aimé ? Ça ne devait être que sexuel… juste sexuel… que lui a-t-il fait ? Momoï sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'un nouvel orgasme l'enflamme de par sa puissance. Elle comprend enfin qu'elle est stupidement mais fatalement tombée amoureuse d'Aomine. Et alors qu'elle s'applique à majorer sa jouissance en pensant au basketteur, la manager est certaine d'une chose : elle appartient à Aomine. A lui. Et lui seul. Aucun autre homme ne pourra jamais la posséder. Corps et âme, elle se le jure, elle lui sera entièrement dévouée.

ooo **FIN** ooo

* Merci de m'avoir lue.

* Désolée s'il traîne encore quelques fautes.

* A une prochaine, j'espère.


End file.
